Talk:Main Page
Crafting With crafting coming in with the latest patch (yeay!) would it constitute having its own header on the main page as opposed to users having to look it up in skills? I would assume it will be quite bulky and would warrant a category all of its own... It will definitely be something I intend to research and document heavily --RickiusMaximus 06:38, 22 August 2007 (EDT) Work on the crafting guide has begun- can I get a link on the mainpage under the characters and items??? --RickiusMaximus 11:14, 30 August 2007 (EDT) :Hey Rickius. I would add it for you if I could, but I'm not able. I am trying to get some attention directed here, however. - Snorii 15:16, 31 August 2007 (EDT) Archive Skills section? I was wondering if we should add a skills section as in-game, skills are different than abilities, skills are what allows you to use certain equipment, while abilities are basically spells. Let me know what you guys think and I will get to work on ranger, sniper and spy skills.(and abilities) --Mwpeck 23:45, 23 June 2007 (EDT) :It's been a while since this was posted. Meanwhile both skill and training have been created and filled in. --Tetris L 03:04, 3 July 2007 (EDT) Redesign I intend to redesign the main page to mimic the look of the radial menu. The elements will be slightly different, because some elements that are important to have on the Main Page (such as armor, weapons, etc.) are not in the ingame radial menu. But many elements will be similar, and the overall look will be the same. What do you think? --TETRIS L 09:39, 5 July 2007 (EDT) :Looks like nobody cares, or those who care are too busy to comment. I'll go for it tomorrow. You've been warned. ;) --TETRIS L 14:01, 8 July 2007 (EDT) To Far Ahead on Templates? So I was going to get to work on doing some of the armor pages, was browsing the templates currently in place...I don't know wtf is going on w/ them haha, feels like I'm having to reverse engy them. Is there a guide to current templates that I'm missing somewhere? chillinvillain 19:28, 24 July 2007 (EDT) :Most of the templates used on TaRapedia so far have been created by me. A list is one of the many things I've been working on, to be added to TaRapedia:Formatting. Sorry, I've been on vacation for almost 2 weeks, but now i'm back, and working on this stuff with highest priority. --TETRIS L 16:17, 26 July 2007 (EDT) Can We Add a "What We Need" Section to the Main Page? such as: --chillinvillain 16:17, 25 July 2007 (EDT) :I agree that we should point new contributors towards high priority subjects. Not sure if the Main Page is a good place for it though. I'd prefer a "second level" page like the Community Portal or the Help page. I'll think about it. --TETRIS L 16:21, 26 July 2007 (EDT) ::I'm good for that too, but i think something on the mainpage (while we are building at least) would show people where to head ;o chillinvillain 17:55, 26 July 2007 (EDT) :::Yes, a "Call for Help" on the main page is definetly warranted. We have 300+ registered users, but only a handful of them have done editorial content edits. I'll work on this over the weekend. Feel free to join in and write a draft. --TETRIS L 17:59, 26 July 2007 (EDT) ::::Something along the lines of: ::::"Tarapedia soldiers! We need some help fleshing out our little wiki! If you know how to use wiki, or just want to help, head over to the Community portal and see what needs doing. /salute" ::::CV 18:08, 26 July 2007 (EDT) :::Also, perhaps for us 'newer' beta members (such as myself) - where our area of expertise in game mechanics lacks, how we as a whole can best contribute. I'm going to assume you wouldn't want basic copy&paste from the official TR site (ie, mob info - although, once the game is a bit more familiar, additions could be made like, resistances, weaknesses, etc). Some things that spring to mind currently are: hotkeys (ie, Shift+R) - I see that /slash commands are added (awesome), but those hotkeys can definitely help with those in the current environment. Also....known bugs? I know that already exists on the primary TR forums, however those forums are a bit busy:). Those are just some thoughts/whatnot - please don't hurt me :) --Reisu 22:43, 16 August 2007 (EDT)